Mata Nui
Mata Nui is the Great Spirit. He was cast into slumber by Makuta Teridax, his brother who has taken over his body, Mata Nui is now traveling through space trapped in the Kanohi Ignika. History Creation and Creating Many years ago, on Spherus Magna many Matoran helped make Mata Nui's Body. In order to keep the body safe, Tren Krom was sealed inside he Tren Krom island so he would not disturb Mata Nui. Once the body was finished, the great beings made Mata Nui and placed the spirit inside a place in Metru Nui so that he could control the whole universe. After Mata Nui had made the Rahi, and the Makuta, his brother, Teridax and the rest of the Brotherhood of Makuta betray him. They gave him some type of virus, that weakened him. 300 years later he became unconscious and fell from above the ocean, that made the Great Cataclysm. The first Awakening The Toa Mata were created to save awaken Mata Nui, after they had been trained they were launched from Karda Nui into the sea, the detonation was Mata Nui but due to a malfunction they were floating in the sea for 1,000 years. A beacon made by Takua reuniting the Toa Stones pulled the canisters in. Sacrifice But the time it took for the Toa to come was too long, that Mata Nui almost dead, so the Toa were transformed into the Toa Nuva. The Toa Nuva had near to no choice, they had to go to Voya Nui and get the Mask of life, the Kanohi Ignika. They were beaten by the Piraka because their destiny was to awaken Mata Nui. Not to save him. 6 Matoran were following the Toa, along the way they got turned into the Toa Inika. They took the responsibly for the mask and their destiny was to save Mata Nui. However the was was lost in the pit. The heros went under and became the Toa Mahri. In that time Mata Nui Died. Matoro had retrieved the mask of life just as this was happening and just after Mata Nui died he was revived by a Toa named Matoro, who sacrificed his life by putting on the mask of life to save Mata Nui's life. Mata Nui was returning to his body but he was stopped by his brother Teridax, who had managed to get inside the body, Mata Nui drifted away. Second Awakening The Toa Nuva returned to Karda Nui in order to bring Mata Nui's body back into action. They had to collect the keystones that would tell them how to awaken Mata Nui. The Toa succeeded with help from the Kanohi Ignika, which had become the Toa Ignika. But the body that rose was Mata Nui's, but the Spirit was Teridax's. With his newfound powers he put Mata Nui inside the Mask of Life and propelled him through space so he would never return. But Mata Nui vowed otherwise...... Arrival on Bara Magna Mata Nui landed on Bara Magna after drifting through space for a while, he formed a new body and found new weapons. It is said that he found it hard to believe that his new form was seven Foot, and his old form would tower over Aqua Magna. A scarabax Beetle saw him, Mata Nui was careful not to squash the Beetle. The beetle then when up to his Mask and touched it. Mata Nui then started glowing. Click crawled down his arm to his hand and his Scarab Shield was made. He was attacked by a Vorox. even with his new shield he was almost beaten but he Won. He encountered the Agori, Metus. The Agori figured he was not an enemy. Mata Nui presented himself as Toa Mata Nui, but the Agori had no idea what a Toa was. The two had an encounter with a Sand Bat Mata Nui Tries to knock of the Bats mask like on the island of Mata Nui, but this was not a Rahi. The sunlight got the better of the Rahi. Toa Mata Nui said that the Bat had learnt its lesson. If he was going to earn back his universe he has to reunite the Glatorian Legends. He was also mentioned in the Reign of Shadows story serial. Capture In the Final stand Mata Nui was caught by the Skrall in Vulcanus. He was thrown in a Volcano but Kiina saved him. Powers and Tools Mata Nui wielded a sword that he found on Bara Magna. He also wore the Kanohi Ignika, but he did not know how to use its powers because he had never had a mask before. Personality His Personality is unknown but he is quite confused when He lands on Bara Magna. He dosen't know anything about the Kanohi he's wearing. He also thinks that the creatures all around him are Rahi even though they aren't. Set Information *Mata Nui was released both as a titan set and a canister set in summer 2009. Category:2009